


漫漫

by alcoholorcream



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream
Summary: 重组家庭/伪骨科
Relationships: 之焉
Kudos: 2





	漫漫

晚饭时焉栩嘉状态不佳，筷子在面前的炒青菜里有气无力地夹一下，最后只有一根菜叶被他堪堪逮住放进嘴里。他缓慢咀嚼着，眼睛都要闭起来。焉妈妈用手背去试他额头的温度：“宝宝身体不舒服吗？”  
焉栩嘉耳朵红起来：“都说了不要叫我宝宝了。”  
焉妈妈表示孩子无论几岁都是爸妈的宝贝。焉栩嘉看到夏之光捧着碗笑了一下，没带妆的眼角弯出一个柔和的弧度。他伸腿在桌下踢了夏之光一脚，夏之光身子一抖，差点被饭噎住。夏爸爸已经吃完，心情颇好地站起来看俩孩子互相瞪对方。  
夏之光夹了几筷子菜给焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉整个人还是蔫蔫的：“我吃不下了。”  
“吃不下就不要硬撑。”夏爸爸剥了个橘子递过来，焉栩嘉接住掰了两瓣塞进焉妈妈的嘴里，然后又分二分之一给夏之光：“橘子好甜。”  
夏之光口腔里满是清甜的橘子味，他拉着焉栩嘉的手腕说要去琴房让嘉嘉教我弹琴。夏爸爸满意地点点头，还不忘回头嘱咐一句：“好好学，今年过年给你姑姑他们露一手。”  
夏之光和焉栩嘉早没了踪影。

焉栩嘉手指上还沾着橘子的味道，夏之光把他的手举到唇边轻轻吻了一下。焉栩嘉坐在琴凳上翻谱子，被一双有力的手揉捏肩头，第一下就“嘶”抽了口气避开：“要被你捏残废了，放手。”  
夏之光就凑过去，他用单手环住焉栩嘉的腰，手隔着卫衣有一搭没一搭地抚摸，力道不大不小，还挺舒服。焉栩嘉下午被他急吼吼地摁在床上内/射了一次，清理都很匆忙。刚刚吃饭时绷着的弦总算是松下来，焉栩嘉弹了一组和弦，把夏之光在他腰上不安分的手摘下来放在琴上。夏之光这才认真起来，在焉栩嘉看似漫不经心实则严厉如私塾老先生一样的目光里复习昨天的内容。焉栩嘉时不时会把自己的手放到琴键上做示范：“你的手腕应该这样。”

焉栩嘉凉凉的指尖搭在夏之光手腕上，帮他调整。夏之光能感受到自己滚烫的脉搏跳跃着把一种情绪输送到心脏。他伸手把焉栩嘉拢进怀里：“嘉嘉。”  
焉栩嘉的脑袋在他胸前蹭了一下，似乎是想挣出来，但蹭了十几秒又安静地靠在他肩膀上不动。夏之光摸摸怀里人的发顶，小猪今天穿了粉色的卫衣，从拥抱的视角可以看到脖颈上银色的项链歪了，吊坠隐进卫衣深处。夏之光手顺着卫衣下摆摸进去，摸到那个摇摇晃晃的吊坠。焉栩嘉很敏感地去抓他的手。  
“你要干什么？”他问得正义凛然，仿佛下午在夏之光面前嚣张地脱了衬衫换卫衣的是其他人。夏之光不像下午那么急，他亲一亲焉栩嘉的耳侧，手在他背上上上下下地顺，焉栩嘉被摸得舒服，软趴趴的，像他床头那只填满了长绒棉的小熊玩偶。小熊玩偶有着会反光的塑料大眼珠，他的眼里则是晶亮的，像小雨过后花叶上蓄的一滴水。  
他抬眼去看，眼睛盯着夏之光嘴唇。夏之光偏过头扣着他的脑袋吻他，很轻很慢的吻法，把自己的体温分享给对方。

琴谱很没眼色地在这时倒下来，几页纸从文件夹里飘出来落在地上。夏之光松开焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉看着他起身去把那一张张谱子捡回来放好，他嘴唇还微微张着，下唇被吮吸得像一颗将要化在初夏雨夜里的樱桃。夏之光拉着他往自己房间走，路上还碰见来送果盘的保姆阿姨。焉栩嘉接了果盘道了谢，保姆阿姨是南方人，说话笑呵呵的带点口音：光光和嘉嘉感情真好。焉栩嘉学着她的语气又夸了句果盘好看，阿姨有点不好意思地摆摆手：你们去忙去忙，想吃什么或者缺什么叫我就好。

进房间门落锁，夏之光在焉栩嘉大腿根上摸一把：缺一盒套。  
焉栩嘉冲他快速翻了个白眼，他先跑去洗澡，夏之光非得挤进来跟他一起洗。半密闭空间里水汽浓重，焉栩嘉觉得闷，他迅速洗完穿着浴袍出去——浴袍连腰带都束好，领口裹得严实，但其实里面什么也没穿。他踩着软乎乎的地毯擦头发，几滴水顺着手腕流下去，在灯光下映出微亮的一小条。夏之光一出来就抱住他，热腾腾的身体把睡袍都烘得温热。现在这团热压在焉栩嘉身上，毫不留情地把他的睡袍扯开。下午做过一回，这次进入就少花了很多工夫。夏之光被焉栩嘉软热抽动着的内里夹住，胳膊上的青筋都爆出来。焉栩嘉在他耳边细细碎碎地吐气，也不叫，只是喘。夏之光胳膊撑在他两侧，把他整个人压进略微凹陷的床里。焉栩嘉一开始还无法忽视胀且酸痛的感觉，直到夏之光一下下动起来，颇有技巧地顶他的内里，他眼前闪过一片古早电视机里的雪花屏，大腿根处连着的肌肉一下下颤，体内也吸裹着痉挛起来。被压着顶的刺激格外强烈，不仅是穴里痒又麻，还有下身磨和蹭带来的快感。焉栩嘉体内湿哒哒地涌出黏稠体液，在夏之光把他扶着抱起来的那一刻就高潮了。眼泪糊了眼角，他的视线里，夏之光眼角的泪痣像不小心落在纸面上的小墨点一样显眼。他用手指去点那两颗痣，那里曾经贴着炫目的星星闪片，此刻则任他描摹。

夏之光在他耳边问：还要来吗？  
焉栩嘉深深吸了一口气，胳膊交叉环住夏之光的脖子。他还含着夏之光的东西，自己轻轻摆了几下腰。再来，他笑眼盈盈地示意，像是完全意识不到在这个节点笑会有什么后果。夏之光被那一笑击中，他脑袋也不太清醒：这谁清醒得了。焉栩嘉又紧又会吸，一抽动就是一大股热液涌出来。他靠在夏之光肩头轻哼，大腿下意识收紧夹住夏之光的腰。夏之光平日里运动量大，但因为没有特地增肌，身上的肌肉并不夸张，周身健康蓬勃的少年感快要溢出来。焉栩嘉修长匀称的腿在夏之光腰后一晃一晃，他身上的肉软软的，加上常年穿长裤不肯露腿，就算在不开灯的室内，他的腿也肉眼可见地白而嫩，夏之光的手掐在他大腿上，疑心一用力他就要化成一滩甜牛奶布丁。

最后几下夏之光进得很深，焉栩嘉被顶得眼睛都闭起来。他觉得自己沉重又轻盈，那种感觉像是从高处坠落。夏之光的嘴唇贴过来用力吻住他，两人在濒临窒息的吻里一起高潮，额头都亮晶晶地冒着汗。  
焉栩嘉缓了好一会儿才从让人头昏目眩的快感里找回语言能力。夏之光伸胳膊把他抱住，两人头抵着头，焉栩嘉小声嘀咕一下：“腰酸。”  
夏之光忍俊不禁，他抬手去捏焉栩嘉的腰，焉栩嘉靠在他怀里快要睡过去。夏之光的手在他屁股上拍了一下，焉栩嘉怒目圆瞪，可惜整个眼圈都很红，并没有什么警示的意味，反而像在调情。夏之光不再逗他，下床拿毛巾给两人都擦过一遍。焉栩嘉哼哼唧唧地被他摆弄，还是没扛住，一下子就睡着了。

第二天接近中午他们才双双从夏之光房间里出来，爸妈都不在家，保姆阿姨正在布置餐桌，焉栩嘉此地无银地开口：昨天和之光聊天聊晚了，就在他房间睡了。他眼睛红得厉害，整个人看起来也有点没精神。保姆阿姨是看着他长大的，此刻只当他是熬夜熬过了头，把炒苦瓜挪到他面前，念叨着说这个清心降火，嘉嘉的眼睛一看就是热气重，要多吃点。焉栩嘉愁眉苦脸地咽下一筷子，夏之光又开始笑，没想到保姆阿姨把一盘肉丝炒蘑菇摆到了他前面。

“光光也要均衡饮食，蘑菇对身体好的呀，维生素很丰富的。”  
焉栩嘉噗一声笑出来，阿姨不再念叨他们吃饭，转去厨房干别的活儿。夏之光迅速夹了一筷子回锅肉吃，誓死与蘑菇划清界线。  
夏之光腮帮子鼓鼓的样子很有趣，焉栩嘉想摸手机拍下来，结果找了半天也没找到。夏之光要陪他一起找，焉栩嘉说不会是昨天就落在琴房了吧。他吃完碗里的饭就去琴房找，果然那个手机安安静静地躺在地上。焉栩嘉弯下腰去捡，放在钢琴上的琴谱又掉下来一张。

焉栩嘉顺手把琴谱也捡起来，薄薄的白纸上印着他前段时间找的谱子，是Merry-Go-Round，《哈尔的移动城堡》里的。夏之光已经推门进来，看他拿着一张纸半天没有动，凑过来要看纸上的内容。焉栩嘉用胳膊挡了他一下，“你想不想住会飞的房子？”焉栩嘉偏着头问他。  
夏之光想了想说我有点恐高，飞得不高的话应该也可以吧。他又想去看纸上的内容。

焉栩嘉坐下来，手搭在琴上，“那你竖起耳朵听好，”他语调轻快地说：“我要开始建移动城堡了。”


End file.
